


Defensive Driving

by AudientObserver, OdinOddly



Category: Jak X: Combat Racing, Jak and Daxter
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Jerks with feelings, M/M, Rough Sex, Timeline and canon are social constructs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudientObserver/pseuds/AudientObserver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdinOddly/pseuds/OdinOddly
Summary: After a business deal turns sour, can Jak help Razer steer himself back to safety, or will he get caught up in the crash instead?





	Defensive Driving

Razer is radiating a cold fury when Jak returns to his penthouse. Jak knows he and Daxter can be little shits, but he can't think of a single thing they might have done to make him angry. He doesn’t get a chance to get close enough to put a hand on Razer's shoulder before he speaks.

“I have lost a good deal of money today to idiocy,” he says, “And those i would hurt for it are out of my reach. I cannot promise to be pleasant company tonight.”

"Well if you need to work out some frustration," Jak purrs, "You know I can take it."

Razer whirls on him, eyes flashing in the dramatically dim lighting he seems to prefer before he stalks forward, red coat billowing out behind him as he backs Jak into the wall. He leaves a hair’s breadth between their bodies, the heavy, sweet smell of expensive cigars hanging in the air.

“I am not talking about forbidden little games of passion tonight.” His voice is nearly a growl, teeth set on edge and jaw tight. Jak doesn't flinch, just moves with Razer, adrenaline spiking, combat instincts kicking in and pulling him tight as a wire. 

"I know."

“I have seen the scars on your body, boy, the things that make you flinch,” Razer dares, eyes burning.

"That's still not an answer," Jak's eyes narrow, "if you want me to leave, just say it."

Razer’s hand darts out, grabbing Jak’s chin in an unmovable grip, tight enough he can feel the shape of his jaw bone under his fingers.  
“If you want to stay so I can hurt you, ask me for it.”

"Then hurt me," Razer is right, this is different, and somehow his "Please," sounds more like a demand.

Razer bares his teeth in a grin an instant before he closes the distance between them, bringing them together in a series of bruising kisses, biting at Jak's mouth and pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He pulls away just as suddenly, expression dark and hungry. 

"Foolish boy," he sneers, voice laced with pity and careless heat, "I will not wait when you ask. I will not slow when you cry, I will not stop when you beg."

Jak's still looking at him with the same determination he takes to every challenge. This is different, and he's sure it's a bad idea, but without his sometimes literal conscience on his shoulder, nothing's keeping him from baiting the lurker shark.

"You know what happened the last time you underestimated me. Step up or shut up."

Razer moves lightning fast, grabbing Jak's wrist and twisting, giving a slight side-step and turn that brings Jak's arm up behind his back, wrenching harshly at his shoulder and forcing his upper body to the ground unless he drops to his knees.

"Remember your words, boy."

Jak makes a harsh grunt, more startled than pained as his knees hit the plush carpet. He wills himself to unfurl, straightening his back as much as the hold will allow, looking up at Razer with a smirk.

"That's better, for a minute there I thought you weren't serious."

Razer just walks forward, dragging Jak's arm with him, forcing him to crawl with one hand, the other arm pulling tightly at Jak's shoulder, head forced down by the awkward angle as he makes his way to the master bedroom. Already, he seems calmer somehow, but no less cold and dangerous. 

"Come. You'll see how serious I am."

It's difficult to do, unexpected and kind of embarrassing, but Jak isn't going to fold easily. Normally he would let Razer pull him under, but this is different, more like letting Razer crash against him and showing him he can endure. Razer leads him into the bedroom, pushing him down against the carpet until his face and chest are being ground against the floor, hips lifted high. A single booted foot between his thighs forces his legs apart. 

"Strip."

Jak's first thought is 'How?' but he knows better than to say it. Instead he fumbles with his free hand, neck straining unpleasantly. His belt is the easiest thing to go for, the sound of the buckle sharply loud in the quiet. He can feel Razer’s eyes on him, searing into his back as he struggles to obey. Jak knows the position is probably nearly as awkward for Razer to hold him in as it is for Jak to maintain, but he feels sturdy behind him, like he could wait with this same intensity and focus for days.

Jak does his best, his face heating when he's exposed to the air, shoving off his pants and boots with some awkward wiggling.  
"Gonna have to give me by arm back unless that's enough." A rough hand descends, smacking his exposed flank.

“Hardly,” Razer states, broad nails scratching uncaringly up his back as he shoves Jak’s shirt up his torso. It pools around his shoulders and face, cutting off his view of the room and making the air around his mouth humid and heavy. Razer’s foot shifts again, stepping on the hem of Jak’s tunic, pinning it and Jak to the ground. Jak expects the second swat, only flinching a little. 

"Can't keep your hands off my ass, can you old man?" Jak pulls against the hold, then grunts in annoyance at being stuck, pushing the fabric halfway off his eyes and mouth. "Fine, have it your way."

"I intend to," Razer grinds his boot into the carpet, twisting Jak’s shirt and tightening it on the back of his neck. Jak can hear his chuckle as the fabric falls once more over his face, blocks out the meagre lighting. His hand falls again and again, a steady stream of solid blows over his ass, hips and thighs. He’s not pulling his strikes and Jak can feel each of his fingers, the lines of his rings as they leave imprints in his flesh.

The beginning is the worst, before he stops flinching and remembers to just endure. Jak presses his hips back, shifting the weight on his neck to his pinned shoulder, kind of glad Razer can't see his face as he tries to concentrate. Each inch Jak gives only seems to spur Razer harder, each swat now interspersed with a firm rub over rapidly reddening flesh. His hand sweeps over Jak’s sides, along his belly, pinching and tugging at the skin between his thighs. His coarse palm makes a swipe up the underside of Jak’s cock, then tugs down on his sack, before starting up the firm spanking once more.

Jak didn't even realize he was hard, jerking at the sudden stimulation. He breathes slowly through his nose, thighs quivering in confusion until he relaxes again.

"Must have really pissed you off," Jak swallows, trying not to sound breathless, "I'm kinda jealous someone else got under your skin so good."

The hand finally moves from Jak's wrist, shoulder giving protest as the pressure is released and he can finally adjust. The hand returns a moment later, this time grabbing a handful of Jak's hair at the base of his neck before rubbing his face into the carpet.

"A year ago I would have killed him for his incompetence," Razer snarls, shaking his hand, making Jak's head spin, "But we fight our battles now with paper and ink and back room deals, we protect the soft, shield them from their own inadequacies with the rule of law when the power is right there for us to grab," he lowers himself to one knee and his other hand once more grabs Jak's cock, this time squeezing like a vice around his balls and scrotum, implacable fingers forming an inescapable ring around him.

"Nnngh..." Jak has to catch his breath, heart fluttering in mild panic for an instant. When he speaks again, it's rough, slightly muffled into the carpet, but unmistakably proud. 

"Knew you were tough enough to do better." Even with his head spinning, dizzy and breathless, he wants to meet that strength, give Razer the challenge he needs so much.

Razer chuckles, dark and honeyed, other hand coming to first rub then squeeze the head of Jak's cock where it hangs down. His voice is deep, the harsh edge beginning to smooth as he begins to settle into his role.

"I was content enough as lieutenant - when the axe fell I secured my holdings, protected what was mine, sheltered those I said I would protect.." His hands keep moving, keep squeezing and rubbing at Jak's groin, each touch achingly intense.

"Call it what you want, you're a survivor." Jak doesn't know which way to move, towards the harsh touch or away. His hips stutter and he isn't sure if he wants less or more."So what happened? Some of your 'legitimate business' fall through?" More bait, but if Jak wants to stay above water, he needs to keep Razer focused on why he's angry. Otherwise it will be too tempting to let himself be pulled under by those strong hands tormenting him.

“Loose lips,” Razer's thumb is suddenly against Jak’s entrance, the delicate scrape of a nail threatening against his rim. He presses firmly, rubs a broad circle teasingly around it. “You might sympathize."

Jak stills, digging his nails into the carpet. Razer hears the soft exhale of a held breath, Jak soothing himself. He feels exposed and open and knows that's what Razer is going for, but dammit if the smug bastard wasn't good at it. Again the firm grip on the base of his cock, this time the other hand milking him in long, implacable strokes before returning to nudge at his hole.

“You’ve always opened up so readily for me,” Razer muses while Jak tries to stay relaxed, accepting the touch with anxious tension, expecting Razer not to keep things so straightforward for long. 

"You're an exception," Jak huffs, considering trying to free his eyes again, but that can wait. He can feel a shift in Razer’s touches, the bright burning rage cooling and hardening, the touches becoming more thoughtful and exact. 

“A foolish one,” Razer mocks.

Razer's ring and index finger spread him wide, his middle finger thoughtfully tapping against Jak's pucker before the angle shifts and he's pushing inescapably inside. His single blunt finger working past the resistance, pressing insistently downward against his prostate.

The noise Jak makes is undignified, nonsensical, and louder than intended. There's a pop in the air and a whiff of ozone, Jak's self preservation instincts almost taking over, but succeeding only in making a few claw pricks in the carpet. He quiets himself and clamps his safeword right behind his teeth. He can't find any kind of balance, but he isn't done yet. He pulls in a ragged breath and snarls back. 

"What the /fuck/ is wrong with you?" But he makes no attempt to move other than willing his body to make it easier on him. 

Razer laughs this time, dark and dangerous, applying a steadily increasing pressure inside while the other hand moves, gentle and coaxing on Jak’s cock.

"I did warn you, boy."

Jak can't make sense out of what he's feeling, thighs shaking and his head reeling with the dual sensations. He knows the stretch and burn feels worse than it is, pushing back and forcing his breathing steadier. He still manages a short, cocky laugh. 

"I didn't say stop did I?"

“No, you didn’t...” Razer agrees, nearly purring, “You never do like to be underestimated.” His hand leaves Jak’s erection for a moment, and Jak only know where it disappeared to when cold lube dribbles down his crack, over the top of Razer’s finger where it penetrates him. Razer doesn’t make a particular effort to spread it, merely works his finger in and out of Jak’s hole, the movement getting easier with each passing second. “Cleverer and stronger than anyone will give you credit for, and yet foolish enough that here you are.” He punctuates those last few words with a delicate rub against Jak’s prostate and a sweet pull on his cock.

"Never said I nnngh made good decisions." His muscles flutter around Razer, giving him a small squeeze that sends a chill up his spine. Being deprived of his sight and half helpless has his senses cranked up to eleven. He can smell what Razer's doing to his body, the heady scent ofhis own arousal filing the air, and takes a little thrill at the idea of dripping onto Razer's carpet. With the adrenaline starting to wear down, he feels the welts left down his ass and thighs with every shift of the air.

Razer hums in agreement, hands working steadily with the unerring focus of a machine, gentle, tantalizing strokes that soothe and arouse.  
Jak groans, finally able to make sense of everything for a minute. Heat pools through his belly and he wonders if Razer has gotten distracted, or is just letting him wind down for a moment. He takes the opportunity to try and shift his upper body but his sleeve is under Razer's foot and going nowhere without a fight. In response to even the mild test, Razer's heel twists in the fabric, tightening it even further on the back of Jak's neck and around his face. His hands never even pause as they work him over.

Jak expected that, accepting his capture and cursing the kink he'll have in his neck later. The finger that was too much soon has Jak wanting more, canting his hips back a little. He won't dare say it, with the long haul Razer could have planned. But Razer doesn't change, doesn't let up on his pace, just lets it build higher and higher, stroking him inside and out with firm, certain hands.

Jak doesn't want to let his guard down but those skilled hands and the sudden ebb of tension have him aching quicker than he'd like to admit.

"That's really good." It feels redundant to say out loud, but Razer likes hearing it and had a habit of encouraging him to speak up when he likes something.

"Good," he says placidly, timing the thrusts of his fingers with the flutters of Jak's entrance, touching him in all the ways he's learned Jak likes over the last few months. Jak rocks back, the one thing he seems allowed to do, toes curling and he can feel the hand on his cock getting slicker. 

"Enjoying yourself?" He swallows and has to gasp before adding "or are you going to let me have all the fun?"

Razer merely hums in response, waiting him out with untiring hands. The carpet, as plush as it is, is getting hard on his knees, and Razer isn't giving an inch.

"Come on," he pushes back with a shudder, "my neck can't take this forever."

“Giving up already?” He asks, wriggling his fingers hard, intense movement against an already overstimulated gland. Jak's breath leaves in a huff as his abs clench, throbbing in Razer's grip and bucking before he can stop himself. So that's what Razer wanted. 

"You're such an asshole."

"I make no pretence otherwise," he agrees, finally sitting his hands from the constant stimulation to wrap his fingers around the base of Jak's erection, hard enough to halt guys progression toward orgasm hold him just in the edge.

Jak sucks air between his teeth, shuddering and weighing his options. Just a little longer, he thinks, but he feels moisture against his face and has to admit he's drooling a little. He tries to keep still, legs quivering whenever Razer withdraws.

And finally he does, pulls his fingers, hand and boot away all at once, leaving Jak unsupported and empty with little warning. 

“Stand,” he says, stepping back completely.

Jak has to breathe for a moment before he can even think of doing so, pulling his arms under him and raising up on his knees. Getting one leg under him is a wobbly affair, but he manages, tugging his jacket and shirt closer to where they belong with a jerk to the back hem as he rises. He looks up at the taller man with a small but playful grin, still panting.

"What next?"

Razer looks him over, face contemplative. 

"Raise your arms," he orders, stepping in close and pulling the last of Jak's tunic up and off in a single motion, leaving him completely bare and Razer clothed before him. From the bottom drawer of his dresser he pulls a simple bar with a thick chains, hanging each end off two hooks in his ceiling that Jak had assumed were to hold planters or something similar, until the bar is a couple of feet or so above Jak's head. Razer raises an eyebrow in challenge and nods at the bar.

Jak rolls his neck before reaching up with both hands and seeing how much of a reach it is, unsure what he's doing. Wrapping his fingers around the bar stretches his arms all the way above his head, leaving him standing on his tip toes to reach. It puts his whole body on display, stretched out in lean, muscled lines that Razer rakes his eyes over appreciatively. 

“For a rebel you’re remarkably obedient.”

"I've always been up for a challenge." He can already see how devious this is, impressed that Razer has had hardware installed in his bedroom. He wonders idly if the height was intentional or left over from the last person to be in his place.

"And you rise to them so beautifully," he says, and flicks the head of Jak's erection. Jak's whole body twitches with a sharp little intake of breath. He feels sticky and cool where the air graces heated flesh, legs happy to be stretched out after kneeling but his arms don't appreciate the awkward reach.

Razer pets his hands down Jak’s body, like a showman checking over an animal, pinching at the scarse fat on his belly, stroking the lean muscles of his thighs. He brings a hand down to lift an weigh Jak’s sack, tugging firmly on them as though to declare his package adequate. Jak breathes slowly through his nose, trying not to squirm under the teasing touches. He grips the bar like a lifeline, reminded a little too much of times he actually had been holding on for dear life, the tug of Razer's hand snapping him back with a gasp.

A low chuckle tickles Jak’s ears at his open reactions, but this time the touch on his back is Razer’s nails, scoring long lines down his spine and the top of his ass, pink and perfect even against the heat of his earlier paddling. Jak hisses and his head falls back, arching under the stinging stripes. He throbs and aches and wants Razer to just fuck him already, but this isn't about what he wants. Physical endurance he can handle, and the scratches throb lower with each heartbeat, everything bordering on a sweet ache.

“You take it so beautifully,” Razer murmurs, voice probably full of more affection than he intends. “It is lovely to see you bending so under my will.”

"You're good at what you do," Jak shivers, daring more praise, "feels good to have your hands on me." Even now he's shifting uneasily, muscles feeling the stretch and nerves on end waiting for what Razer does next. 

“Does it?” He asks, stepping in close behind his back, warmth radiating through his buttoned shirt to soak into Jak’s back. His hands stroke up his chest, proprietary and firm before unyielding fingers begin to squeeze his nipples. “I’m pleased to hear it,” he says as he squeezes harder and harder.

Jak groans, the sound turning into a hiss on the intake of breath. His legs feel weak already, arms taking up the slack. He wants to say something smart in return, but distrusts his voice when Razer doesn't stop. He squeezes, harder and harder until Jak begins to tremble in his grasp. He holds the pressure there, murmuring soothing words into Jak's skin as he presses small, lingering kisses against his neck.

Jak squirms with nowhere to go, legs trembling. He can barely hear what Razer is saying, but the encouraging tone has him forcing slow, shaky breaths to try and wait it out.He holds it until Jak begins to settle, until the tension just begins to drain from him before Razer releases the hold, lets blood and sensation flood back into the abused flesh.

"Woah..." Jak's knuckles turn white, searing heat he hadn't expected replacing the sharp pinching. "Ow," he pants with a little bit of indignation.

He can feel Razer give a little shudder behind him, hear the subtle hitch in his breath. His index fingers tap rhythmically against Jak’s chest for a long moment, a steady but firm beat against abused flesh. With no warning, Razer grabs again, but this time there is no gradual build of pressure, just a vice-like grip and steely arms holding Jak steady against his chest.

Jak makes a little choked noise, jerking against Razer and cringing. 

"Fuuuck" he hisses, starting to loose grip on the bar. He repositions his hands, again telling himself to wait it out just a little longer.  
“Hold tight now, little one,” he croons, and for the first time, thrusts against Jak’s backside. Jak can feel the solid line of his erection pressing against his lower back, as hard and unyielding as the rest of him.

His knees shake and a groan escapes his throat, everything sharp and hot. Jak's breath comes in sharp little stutters, on the verge of making noise with each exhale. His jaw sits slack, eyes shut tight as he grows dizzy, leaning into Razer as much as his hold will allow. Again, Razer releases his fingers, stroking down Jak’s belly as he copes with the sharp sensation of released pressure. 

“That’s it, let me see your strength,” he urges, petting Jak’s thighs like a skittish animal. His palm cups under Jak’s balls, squeezing and tugging, rolling the sensitive orbs in his warm hand. “You’re still hard for me,” he observes.

"Want you," Jak groans, low and rough. "Love what you do to me." The release of his nipples is almost as bad as the first pinch, everything sensitive. The warm hands feel cool on heated skin, every tease leaving him wanting more.

"You fool," Razer, razer says sweetly, voice filled with the affection his hands withhold. Razer’s hand once more wraps around his erection, grip smooth and sweet as he strokes Jak from base to tip, base to tip, nearly milking him.

Jak doesn't hold back the moan and the stutter of his hips, the burn in his muscles protesting. He knows what Razer wants, and he swallows before trying to speak.

"Razer, please."

Sharp teeth clamp at the base of his neck, in response, steadily building pressure around the base of his cock stifling his orgasm before it can truly happen but not stopping the build behind it. Jak twists and squirms, more just touching the bar than holding on at this point. He's reaching his limit, pride giving way to want.

"Come on," he prompts, breathless, "fuck, I need you."

Razer pulls away completely, removing his support and warmth without warning. “Hold,” he commands, voice stern and dark.

Jak growls in frustration, latching on to the bar and clenching his jaw tight. He curses Razer colorfully and silently, rolling his ankles and getting his breathing under control.

"You are such an asshole," he gripes between clenched teeth. The next blow that falls on Jak's skin is a solid slap of leather, smaller but so much sharper than Razer's hand had been. 

"This is not news, boy."

Jak inhales sharply, taking in the new information. He doesn't try to look, but his mind reels with what that might have been. Razer's glove? A riding crop? 

"No, but someone has to keep telling you in case you forget."

"And you're the boy who'll give me what i need, eh?" He asks, the stinging slap just a flick of his wrist. He steps around Jak's side for an artfully placed swat on the curve of his ass and Jak can see the riding crop, like an extension of his body, resting in Razer's hand.  
Jak has no idea where he'd pulled that from, suddenly wondering, and worrying what else Razer might have within reach.

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" He steels himself, dizzy and restless, desperate for things to keep going, wherever Razer has them steered.

“That’s what you’re telling yourself, at least,” Razer smirks, stepping around so Jak can see his eyes, still burning and intense, but his hands so effortless as the crop snaps against his sides, climbing and climbing to swat against the sensitive skin of his ribs and arms where Jak has them raised. “But when a little calflamb like yourself offers it’s self so sweetly, i begin to wonder.”

Muscles quiver in the wake of the sharp slaps, the sting of it sweet and hot enough to draw a low moan. Jak feels a bead of sweat down his back, and his hair feels damp against his arms. He must look wrecked, but that's half the point, and he still manages to straighten his back and smirk.

"Dirty old man like you can't help himself huh?"

The next three swats are with the handle of the crop, burning long lines across his ass that stand out red even against his already pinkened flesh. 

“Dirty little boy like you jumping at the chance for Daddy’s attention,” he snaps back, haughty and untouchable. He strokes the flat of the crop down Jak’s spine. “Begged for it, in fact.”

"More like," he has to swallow, "walked in and demanded." Jak jerks and shivers, breath stirring before he relaxes, head swimming.  
"But at least your ego is easy to please." He has no idea what he's doing, and at this point doesn't care. He keeps pushing to see how far Razer will actually go.

“Such a greedy little boy,” Razer chuckles, starting a rhythmic pattern of strikes with the handle of the crop, using it more like a cane as he lays hot lines a ross his shoulders, creeping lower with each swat. Jak’s skin is growing pink, red in places where Razer has been focusing his ministrations and so warm it feels like it’s radiating heat after each strike. 

“So strong and clever and demanding, but what is it exactly that you’re asking for? Do you even know, boy?”

"Do I ever?" Jak laughs, breathless and a tad hysteric. He grips the bar with renewed focus, his knuckles white and the ache of his muscles nearly forgotten with the onslaught to his skin. "You know I'm more of the 'shoot first, then figure it out' type."

“Well, figure it out now,” Razer demands, once again pulling back and leaving Jak suddenly without sensation. He paces around him where he hangs, crop tapping against the top of his boot as he surveys him, coming forward to stand directly in front of Jak, unruffled and unaffected except for the burning look in his eye.

“Tell me exactly what you want. What you want daddy to do to you.”

"Fuck me," Jak groans, finally giving him that much. "Fuck me, want you inside me. Touch me, hurt me, make me come," he lists with a lick of his lips. The last point is important, Razer had threatened to leave him unfinished once and it had put the fear of the precursors in him. Razer still could but given the option, Jak would rather avoid that.

Razer's hand caresses his face, eyes warm and a little pitying just before his hand pulls back and slaps Jak across the cheek. 

"Again."

Jak swallows, repeating the list a little louder and more confident. It still makes him burn to add on a "Please Daddy," but he does it and it twists in his gut with the heat. He can't take his eyes off Razer, dizzy and drunk on the feeling of all that predator like attention., floating on pain and pleasure. 

Razer blinks slowly at him like a big cat in it’s lair, comfortable in it’s skin and contemptuous of those who would would dare trifle here. His smile is sharp and wicked as he descends on Jak, fingers steel in his hair as he pulls him into a deep kiss. A muffled moan sounds off against Razer's mouth, surprised and wanting. Jak drinks it in, letting Razer tilt the angle of his head, trapped between his grip and unyielding mouth.

Razer slaps him again, tongue caught between Jak’s teeth as his jaw clenches in response to the impact, but Razer doesn’t pull back. He groans softly into the kiss, barely a rumble in his chest but enough for Jak to feel.

Jak's legs shake, shoulders aching, barely able to press against Razer and keep himself up. His mouth feels heavy and clumsy, wanting more but already feeling so much. The burn of the position has creeped down his spine, his back joining the protest. He knows he can make that stop with a single word, but keeping it back just a little longer is the only rebellion he has left.

He feels Razer reaching into his pockets, feels his warm, strong fingers creeping once more up his chest before unyielding steel clamps down on first one, then the other nipple. Jak makes a noise on realizing what that is, surprised, aroused, and terrified at the same time. He isn't sure what would give out first, or what Razer would do if he collapsed into a puddle. He wonders how long it's been, his sense of time dragging everything out by the moment.

Again, Razer’s hands drift down, stoking his back, scratching at the welts his crop and handle had left decorating Jak’s back. There’s no open skin, Razer had been too calculating for such carelessness, but it might as well be. The skin is hot, stretched tight and stinging under his touch as he once again probes at Jak’s entrance with one finger.

Jak gasps and his hips twitch before he can stop himself. He swears and his legs shake with the effort of staying stretched out. 

"Razer, please," he's caught between wanting to please, wanting to hold out, and giving in.

“Yes, pet?” Razer asks, not slowing at all as his finger works deeper, begins to rub at his prostate.

"I can't-" he shudders, sensitive and wanting even with the fatigue burning through taught muscle. Razer's movements send chills up his back, pulse pounding along his length, aching to be touched. If he’s expecting mercy, he doesn’t get it from Razer. One finger turns to two, to three before he’s really ready, stretching him open. 

“You can,” Razer demands, “You will.”

It's hard to focus on staying upright with waves of discomfort and pleasure throbbing up through him. He tries not to shift his feet, the motion tensing him too much where Razer has him spread open. The next sound he makes is a little cracked, a slight whine working into his voice.

"Nnngh, please. Daddy, I can't anymore."

Razer strokes Jak’s cock, smooth pulls from base to tip as his fingers pump mercilessly inside him. He feels the shudder in Razer’s breath against his ear, the catch in his lungs as Jak begins to beg, but it’s the heat of his erection as it rubs ever so slightly, almost like he doesnt even realize he’s doing it, against Jak’s hip that shows just how much this is getting to him.

"Oh fuck..." Jak clenches around Razer's fingers with the attention to his cock, needy and neglected. He's sure he won't last long, shifting from trying to hold on to the bar, to trying not to come too soon for Razer's liking. He isn't trying to keep quiet anymore, little sounds rattling out of shaky breaths.

The grip on his cock is gone far too soon, cruel fingers flicking at the clamp on his left nipple even as Razer drills mercilessly at his prostate.  
"AH!" His whole body jerks, cursing Razer with a short string of profanity just this side of nonsense. "Fuck shit, fuck, fuck, please!" The sharp breath in his ear feels like a predator at his back, the insistent hardness at his hip hardly registering, but doing so with a little hint of pride.

Razer chuckles against his ear, “please what, boy?”

Jak has to sputter for words before he can answer, shuffling through the discomforts and want thrumming through him.

"Please let me come," his eyes are shut tight, the heat and closeness of Razer at his back drawing his awareness down tight until nothing else matters.

Razer taps his fingers against the clamps, first one, then the other, flicking them over and over as he rubs circles on Jak's prostate.  
"No one's stopping you," he says cruelly.

Jak turns his head from side to side, trying to escape the sensation. His knuckles have gone from red to white with the effort of holding on, no doubt his hands will be cramping later. All Jak can focus on is the roll and pull of the fingers inside him.

"I can't like this!" He growls in frustration, "Touch me! Please."

Razer does, trailing his nails down Jak's belly before flicking the head of Jak's cock and wrapping his fingers around the base and behind his balls once more. He squeezes rhythmically in counterpoint to the merciless invasion of his fingers, but it's too tight to let him come, just adds to the building pressure in a way he cant escape as Razer rubs himself absently against his burning back.

"Aaaaaah," Jak shudders, hips stuttering in confusion. "No dammit!" The frustrated sob surprises even him, distracting him from his slipping fingers with a fresh burn of embarrassment.

"So needy.... How desperate you must feel," Razer breathes against his ear. His erection is a scalding line across Jak's hip, the scratch of his soft linen trousers nearly unbearable against Jak's abused skin.

His hips jerk again, trying desperately to get free, to get more, anything. Sweaty fingers slip free of the bar in the attempt, and Jak has to cling awkwardly to Razer to stay upright. A defeated groan of "Fuuuck," accompanies the acceptance of what Razer will or won't do to him for disobeying.  
A quick sweep takes Jak's legs out from under him, leaving him sprawling on the ground at Razer's feet as Razer follows him down, has him flipped and pinned on his stomach before Jak can pull air into his lungs.

Jak hisses and finds his bearings, fighting the need to get away, get some distance, roll out from the threat looming over him. But he stays, aching and more shocked than angry or upset. An apology for failing bubbles up his throat, but sticks there, unable to make the transition from brain to mouth.

Razer hauls his hips up, making space between his aching erection and the floor, his chest grinding into the carpet, nipples and clamps catching on the normally soft carpet as Razer works his hand with intent on Jak's cock, the hand that had been inside him pinning him to the ground. "That's it boy, give it all to me," he demands, "let me hear you."

Jak couldn't keep quiet if he wanted to, panting with low moans that raise quickly in pitch and need. He's dizzy and disoriented, eyes shut against the maelstrom of sensation. His abs clench tight, he would curl into a ball if not for the hand on his back. He's coming before he can stop it, but it feels like Razer drags it out of him, deep and hot, everything tensing as it all comes loose. He nearly shouts at his peak, the liquid heat spilling over Razer's hand a sudden shock in the cool air. His whole body shudders, heaving breaths pulling air into his lungs while his hands clench loosely at the carpet.

The clamps come off with an audible *snap* as Razer pulls them free, pain flooding Jak along with pleasure as Razer mutters encouraging nonsense into his ear. He can feel Razer fumbling behind him with his fly, an uncoordinated moment as he releases his own erection and rubs himself against Jak's hole. He doesn't wait for his tremors to subside, just pushes himself into Jak's too-sensitive body.

The press and stretch elicit a series of nonsense sounds before Jak manages Razer's name. He counts his breaths and moans, trapped and unwilling to escape, letting Razer have him even though he can't take any more.

"I know, little one," Razer croons gently, hips rolling in long strokes, his voice rough but cajoling in his ear, "I know it hurts, you did so beautifully for me."

He feels loose and sloppy, the muscles of his thighs fluttering with the overstimulation. All he can do is take it, let Razer use him how he wants and all Jak can do is endure. A sharp sob startles out of him, weakly pressing his hips back even though it takes Razer deeper. Razer groans above him as he takes full advantage, each thrust deep and powerful as the edges of his control begin to fray. 

“That’s it... take it for me,” he urges, hands shaking where he grasps at Jak’s hip, breath coming in sharp pants against the back of Jak’s neck. “So perfect for me, such a good boy for Daddy...”

"Yeeeees," Jak hisses, even as spent as he is, he's still tight with anticipation. He needs to see this through, give Razer what he needs, needs to give him that he wants.

"Want you to come," he whines out, no loner caring what his voice comes out like. Overstimulated to the point of pain, nerves singing and alive for every invasion of Razer into his body. Razer’s pace stutters but doesn’t stop,his breath hitching hard before he leans in close and wraps an arm tight around Jak, pressing their bodies as close together as he can.

“That’s it, Jak, my precious boy,” he groans, tawdry affection clear in every word, “you beg so sweetly." The praise brings out a warm pride that Jak would be embarrassed about if he could think at all right now. He turns his face against the carpet, wet and hot with tears. 

"Please, Daddy," he swallows, voice cracked, "I need you."

Razer groans and pushes deep, holds himself there as he comes as far inside Jak as he can muttering nonsensical words of praise.  
"So good, so mine, my sweet boy...." He stays there for a long minute, not even able to move away as he catches his breath, holding Jak close, holding him open as he begins to come back down.

The tension drains from Jak in a rush, endorphins thrumming through him, breath catching on a sob before evening out properly. He wipes at his face with one hand, getting his eyes clear before Razer sees his face. Razer pulls out as gently as he can, soothing Jak with gentle touches and low words.

“No, no my beautiful one, let me see,” he urges, pulling Jak gently to him as Razer rolls onto his back on the floor. Tender fingers stroke Jak’s face. “Let me see your strength...”

Jak keeps his eyes closed, curling into Razer but following the request. He feels raw and exposed, the overhead light suddenly way too bright. He clears his throat and swallows, but doesn't try speaking yet, still shaky and overwhelmed.

Razer doesn't push, just slips out of his shirt and holds Jak to his skin, strokes his hair and presses soft kisses to the top of his head. He's careful with Jak, cushioning him with his body from the floor and keeping him warm with his arms as he comes back to himself. Razer too, seems a little dazed, nearly awed by the boy in his arms as he mutters quiet, nonsensical praise. Jak stays there for a good long while before he opens his eyes again, groggy and spent. 

"Woah, that... that make you feel any better?" He says it with a smile, but the softness in his voice betrays what he means. Razer doesn't answer, just hums, low and content, heart beating steadily under Jak's ear. 

"Are you ready to be moved to the bed, little one?" He offers instead, pressing a kiss to the top of Jak's head.

Jak nods, pretty tired of Razer's carpet at this point. His limbs feel like rubber when he tries to move, soreness creeping in as the afterglow wears off.

Razer rolls to his feet and lifts Jak, not quite effortlessly, into his arms. He is careful with Jak, the same strength which has just broken him down cradling him like something precious as he moves him to the bed. 

“I have you, my own,” he soothes. Jak can feel the strain in his arms (Jak is far from light, filled with densely packed muscle and a stocky build), especially with Jak’s nearly limp weight, but Razer doesn’t shirk what he clearly feels is his responsibility. He settles Jak gently onto the soft mattress.

Jak sinks into it with a contented sigh, the soft sheets cool and clean against his skin. He could use a shower, but not until the feeling in his legs comes back. For now he's content to get Razer's sheets all sticky, some tiny part of him feeling it appropriate payback.  
"I feel like I was hit my a truck."

"Just a crop and a hand, my boy," Razer chuckles, "though you took them both so well." He ruffles Jak's hair fondly as he steps into the bathroom briefly. Jak hears the sound of running water before he returns with water and a couple of mild pain relievers, which he offers.  
With a grunt, Jak pushes himself up enough to accept both, hesitating for a moment but taking the pills anyway. He downs half the glass in one go, the cold soothing on his throat. 

"Don't know what I expected," he laughs, feeling drained but relaxed in a way he hasn't in a long time.

Razer, too, seems to be at peace. Little signs of stress Jak hadn’t even been aware of seem to have melted off his frame. Gone is the tightness in his shoulders, the permanent near-squint of tension near his eyes. Razer changes quickly into a pair of soft sleep pants, grabbing an extra set to take with him for Jak, though he makes no move to force the clothing onto him. 

“Yet you handled yourself admirably,” he murmurs, sliding into bed beside him and opening his arms.

Jak scoots into them, fully intending on getting up in a moment to clean up, but if he falls asleep here that's Razer's fault. 

"That was really intense," he admits, still reeling a little from how much he enjoyed that, "and amazing."

“It was....” Razer agrees, pulling Jak in close and nuzzling his hair. He’s being so sweet and affectionate it’s kind of a hilarious turn around from the angry man Jak had returned home to. “Perhaps too intense?” He asks delicately.

"No," Jak shakes his head, taking in the affection happily, "takes more than that to break me." He threads his fingers with Razer's, looking at thew combined splay of his own calloused, scarred digits alongside Razer's longer, paler ones.

"I would not wish to truly break you," Razer confesses, "Not anymore." He pauses, then smiles wickedly against Jak's forehead, "Well. Not in that way."

"I'm glad," he laughs. "Though you had me wondering for a minute there," he teases, regretfully pulling himself up out of the warmth and comfort. He stays sitting for a moment, looking over Razer's relaxed form with a warm smile before grabbing the offered sleep pants and a quick kiss before traversing his way to the bathroom on shaky legs, steam just filling the air from the warm bath Razer had set filling. 

Jak has a couple of minutes of privacy to take care of the necessities of clean up and has a brief chance to look at himself in the mirror before a delicate knock sounds on the bathroom door. 

“The bath should be nearly full.”

Jak reaches over and shuts off the water, then answers the door with a wry grin.

"Gonna come join me?" The tub is big enough, the bathroom as lavish as Razer's tastes allowed, which was kind of ridiculous in Jack's eyes.  
“Unless you prefer otherwise,” Razer offers, leaning against the door to look over Jak, the pride in his expression is clear.

Jak hooks his fingers in the waistband of Razer's sleep pants, coaxing him a few steps forward into a kiss. The mood is so different from a short while ago, Jak is almost in disbelief at how well pushing back had worked. Razer strips down and steps into the tub, settling against the back and opening his arms. 

"Come," he says, "let me take care of you," he invites. 

Carefully, Jak steps in, goosebumps raising along his skin at the change in warmth. He slowly settles down with his back against Razer, sighing contentedly as his body warms up. Razer merely holds him for a while, the water around them luxurious and soothing on Jak’s abused skin. 

“How do you feel?” He asks quietly.

"Better," he grunts, "pretty relaxed, kind of embarrassed." He shrugs, willing to admit the truth, "That was a pretty wild ride."

"Why embarassed?" Razer nuzzles into his hair, placing a ln affectionate kiss behind his air. "You were incredible," he admits.

"Didn't think I would like some of that stuff," he'd learned a /lot/ about himself since getting with Razer, half of it still processing. Razer chuckles, cupping warm water in his palm and dripping it over Jak’s chest. 

“It’s not necessarily about what you like or don’t like, my own. That sort of scene... it is deeper than the physical.”

Jak murmurs in agreement, settling a little against Razer's chest. "That's what I mean, I mean-" he fumbles, "I'm gonna be sore, but that was worth it."

“Hmmmm...” Razer agrees, petting Jak’s chest and arms, enjoying the closeness. “You endured beautifully for me.”

"Not sure what I was trying to prove," he chuckles, sighing under the touch. "But it felt good to see what I could take."

“Did you prove it to yourself? You certainly proved something to me,” Razer grabs a cup of warm water and tilts Jak’s head back against his shoulder. The water pours carefully around Jak’s face and Razer begins to work soap trough his thick green hair.

Leaning into Razer's hands, Jak murmurs a sound of agreement. The touch is soothing, the intimate closeness like a balm over the roughness of earlier. 

"I want to do that again- not necessarily soon, but that was incredible."

Razer raises an eyebrow but the sheer smug contentment on his face is undeniable. He hums and rinses Jak's hair careful to work out the tangles. When he finishes, he shifts to lift Jak's torso and hips from the water, begins to wash him with a soft rag and luxuriously thick lather. 

"That can certainly be arranged, pet. You did not find our play too rough?"

It feels a little strange to just let someone bathe him, but Jak decides to just enjoy the attention, little shivers going down his back under the scrubbing.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. And I knew I could safeword out if I needed to."

"I'm proud that you didn't. It displayed a great deal of trust. I am honored you'd be so vulnerable with me," Razer praises him gently, working the cloth lower on his torso.

Jak humms in approval, stretching his arms above his head to reach back and card clumsily through Razer's hair. 

"You've earned it."

“Yes, well,” Razer chuckles good naturedly, soaping his thighs and genitals tenderly, “Now you’ve given me an inch I’ll take a mile.” Razer feels loose and relaxed under him, the motions of his hands across Jak’s body unhurried and proprietary, not so much exploring as merely reacquainting himself with cherished territory.

His legs fall open, the soft washcloth feeling nice, swirling the warm water and giving Razer better access. He's so relaxed and warm that he doesn't realize he's half hard until Razer swipes up his cock.

"Oh," Jak sighs, leaning his head back on Razer's shoulder.

“That’s it... just relax for me, my boy,” he murmurs. He touches Jak with care, gently, smoothly working him higher and higher with just the right touches, giving him exactly what his body needs.

"Ahh-" Jak's toes curl, squirming as the warmth builds in his belly. He feels loose and tingly, arms resting on the sides of the tub for support. He turns to place small, fumbled kisses up Razer's jaw and behind his ear.

Razer doesn't keep him waiting, doesn't draw it out like he normally would. He merely touches Jak's body, intimate and familiar strokes him here, squeezes there, bringing him smoothly to a crescendo. 

"So beautiful...."

It pulls the breath out of him when he comes, everything spilling over faster than Jak expects. His teeth chatter with the pleasant shivers that run through him, fingers failing to find purchase on smooth porcelain.

"Shhh sh shh...." Razer soothes, rinsing his release from his body, holding him steady as he settles. Jak can feel Razer's own erection, half hard and poking against the small of his back, but Razer seems utterly unconcerned, intent on his task of bathing and holding Jak steady.  
Jak just enjoys it for a few moments, basking in the uncomplicated afterglow. His breathing settles and the warmth starts pulling on him with sleepy intentions. He squirms, getting a better angle on Razer's neck for a soft bite. He starts to turn to get a hand under him, intending to return the gentler touch.

“No, no little one,” Razer murmurs, smiling and kissing him gently, “just relax... I have you, my own.”

"What about you?" Jak murmurs, brow furrowing a little.

“Silly boy... Razer chuckles again, amused, "did I give you the impression that I am incapable of taking what I want?”

"Yeah but-" a /look/ from Razer is all it takes to silence further protest, and Jak slides back into place. He's fully aware of the hardness at his back, too tired to really encourage another round. They soak a long enough that Jak begins to doze in Razer's arms. 

Razer ushers them out of the water, dries his boy and dresses him in soft pyjamas before coaxing him into bed. Curled protectively around him, Razer presses kisses to Jak's damp hair.

"You are well, my own?"

Jak murmurs happily, nodding against Razer's chest, comfortable and sleepy. He hadn't planned on staying over, but wouldn't dream of leaving now. He'd get an earful from Daxter, but it would be worth it.

"You?"

"Better than ever," he murmurs against Jak's hair, voice a contented purr. He feels calmer, heart beat slow and steady against Jak's ear, muscles relaxed as they drift together to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> We have been sitting on this piece for over 2 years.


End file.
